


Beyond the Hourglass

by Trash



Category: AFI
Genre: Advey - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, Nilvey, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam thinks of sand slipping through an hourglass - time is up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Hourglass

Nils is skinny and tall and quiet and young and being around him makes Adam tired. He is pleasant, works hard in the studio and never gets in the way. But then one day he comes in with stubble rash rubbed raw all over his neck and Davey's smile is only for Nils. And Adam just knows. 

He pulls Davey out into the hallway and waits until the door closes, sealing them off from the rest of the band before sighing. "Have you fucked him?"

"Who?"

Adam rolls his eyes. "You know who."

"Oh. Nils?" Davey asks. Adam wants to hit him. 

"Yes. So. Have you?"

Davey shrugs and leans against the opposite wall. "What does it matter?" He folds his arms across his chest and raises an eyebrow, challenging. 

"Isn't that breaking edge - sleeping around?"

"Is this because I wouldn't sleep with you? Is that where this is coming from?"

Adam clenches his jaw. "You weren't interested in me because a one night stand would be breaking edge. You weren't interested in me because a relationship would bore you. What the fuck do you want from me?"

Davey swallows and Adam finds himself momentarily bound by the sight of his throat working. "I'm scared."

For some reason this feels like a bigger revelation than it seems. Davey isn't one to let his guard down. "What of?"

"If you hurt me it would ruin everything."

"Then I promise not to hurt you." Adam can hear the desperation in his voice, doesn't want to have to beg but will if there's no other way. 

Davey looks like he might say something just as the studio door opens and Hunter is there, looking at them both expectantly. "Time is money," he says. 

Adam doesn't look at him, keeps his eyes focused on Davey. The ball is in his court here. Davey smiles, "Okay," he says, walking into the room. He looks back and Adam thinks of sand slipping through an hourglass, through his fingers. Time's up.


End file.
